Tails and Ears
by Seratanebbia
Summary: Loki, eine schwarze Katze, lebt ein bequemes Leben, aber dann brennt sein Zuhause nieder und er verliert seine Familie und alles. Derjenige der ihn findet war ein Golden Retriever namens Thor. Thors Familie nimmt Loki auf, aber Thors Überbegeisterung über einen Spielgefährten könnte Loki ins Tierheim schicken. Animal!Thorki


~ Tails and Ears ~

Von: Monkan

Warnings: Animal Slash, Mentioned Death, Pain, Angst

Rating: T

Pairing: Dog!Thor/Cat!Loki

Typ: Trilogie

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts in dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere gehören Marvel und der nordischen Mythologie. Die Geschichte gehört Monkan von , ich habe nur die Erlaubnis sie zu übersetzen.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Meine Katze tritt mich in letzter Zeit häufig. Wir teilen uns ein Sofa und letztendlich kommt es immer so weit dass sie mich im Schlaf tritt. Also ist diese Geschichte ihr gewidmet, denke ich. ^^

Kurzbeschreibung: Loki, eine schwarze Katze, lebt ein bequemes Leben, aber dann brennt sein Zuhause nieder und er verliert seine Familie und alles. Derjenige der ihn findet war ein Golden Retriever namens Thor und seine Familie.

~ Kapitel 1 von 3 ~

Es war wie jeder Tag in Lokis Leben. Ein warmer und sonniger Tag. Die schwarze Bombay Katze lag auf der Seite auf einem großen flauschigen Polster. Sein ganzer Körper lag quer über ihm, die Pfoten ragten über den Rand. Ein Ohr zuckte bevor Loki seinen ganzen Körper streckte, er rollte sich teilweise mit einem Schnauben durch die Nase auf seinen Rücken.

Als plötzliche Berührung eine Hand seinen langen schlanken Körper berührte warf er seinen Kopf nach oben, um zu sehen, wer es war und sah, dass es sein Besitzer Laufey war. Beim Anblick des netten Mannes Loki begann laut zu schnurren und leckte die Hand.

Laufey kicherte bevor er Lokis Kopf streichelte, die Katze so dazu bringend seinen Kopf immer wieder in die Hand zu stoßen und ihn noch einmal abzulecken. Laufey setze sich neben ihn und die andere Hand näherte sich um sein Bäuchlein zu kratzen.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Loki für einen Moment seinen Kopf vergaß.

Dann streckte er seine Pfoten aus um die Hand zu ergreifen aber Laufey zog sie weg bevor er sie erreichen konnte.

Loki schnurrte weiterhin während er mit großen grünen Augen seinen Besitzer anstarrte, seine geschnittenen Krallen in den Polster krallend ohne das Gewebe zu durchstechen.

Er setzte sich auf dem Kissen auf und schaute erwartungsvoll zu seinem Besitzer während er weiter schnurrte.

Er liebte diesen Menschen. Seit der große Mann ihn mitnahm hatte er nichts anderes als gute Erfahrungen und er lebte ein glückliches Leben. Er hatte Futter. Er hatte Wasser. Er hatte Plätze zum Schlafen. Und er hatte einen Menschen welchen er verehrte.

Der Kümmerling eines Wurfs zu sein war hart weil seine Geschwister ihn schikanierten und von seiner Mutter wegschoben, zum Verhungern zurücklassend. Dann kommt eines Tages dieser Mann und während seine vier Geschwister zu dem Menschen krabbelten im Versuch süß und liebenswert zu erscheinen, blieb er in der Ecke. Zu schwach um irgendetwas zu tun. Seine Mutter versuchte ihn zum Essen zu bringen aber er hatte kein Interesse mehr. Wenn er es versuchen würde, würde er nachher wieder schikaniert werden und er war zu müde um das länger zu ertragen.

Dann streckte sich eine Hand zu ihm aus und hob ihn hoch. Starke große Hände halten ihn vorsichtig. Er öffnete ein Auge um zu schauen und sah ein großes Gesicht welches er noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Finger begann, ihn zu streicheln, als er den Mann und den Besitzer seine Mutter sprechen hörte. Er wurde an einen fremden Ort gebracht und plötzlich kam der Finger zurück zu seiner Nase und es roch einfach köstlich.

Es hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und er begann bald darauf daran zu nuckeln. Das war der Moment in dem der fremde Mann beschlossen ihn zu nehmen. Er wurde von seinem neuen Besitzer Loki genannt.

Seitdem hatte sich sein Besitzer gut um ihn gekümmert. Sorgte dafür, dass er aß und lehrte ihn die Regeln. Natürlich war Loki ab und zu unartig. Er war einfach nur neugierig, und er lernte schnell, wo und was nicht gut zu tun war, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er von dem bösen Wassersprühstrahl bestraft werden. Er war einfach nur neugierig und lernte schnell wo er nicht hin durfte und was er nicht tun durfte wenn er nicht vom bösen Sprühwasser bestraft werden wollte.

Aber sie kuschelten zusammen und schliefen zusammen. Es war ein gutes Leben. Auch als sein Besitzer einen Partner nach Hause gebracht hatte und sie begannen, eigene Kinder haben, fühlte er sich nie vernachlässigt. Wenn er Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte würde er jemanden finden. Meistens Laufey.

Es war ein gutes Leben und Loki könnte nicht glücklicher sein.

Dann, eines Tages, änderte sich alles. Es war später am selben Tag, während Loki sein schwarzes Fell putzte bemerkte er einen seltsamen Geruch. Er hatte ihn noch nie gerochen und es störte ihn, also suchte er die Quelle. Er ging durch das Haus bis er die Küche kam und eine schreckliche Hitze erfasste ihn. Er sah seine Familie in einem Meer von Feuer gefangen. Sie versuchten zu entkommen aber die Gefahr kam immer näher.

Loki miaute so laut er konnte. Schrie sie an wegzulaufen. Er versuchte näher zu kommen, Er versuchte näher zu kommen, aber er spürte, wie Teile seines Felles verbrannten und es tat schrecklich weh.

Sein geliebter Laufey schrie ihn an dass er verschwinden soll.

Das war das, was er tun musste. Er musste Hilfe zu holen. Deshalb lief er aus der offenen Hintertür und miaute so laut er konnte. Rief aus vollem Halse die Nachbarn um Hilfe.

Eine alte Krähe, die auf der anderen Straßenseite wohnte kam um das Monster, das sie belästigt, zu verjagen, als sie das brennende Haus sah.

Loki wusste sie würde Hilfe rufen und begann wieder nach Hause zu laufen, als plötzlich alles mit einem lauten Knall explodierte.

Loki wurde von der Stoßwelle über die Straße geworfen und landete auf dem Rasen. Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Haus, das verschwunden war. Wo war es geblieben? Wo war sein Besitzer? Wo waren die anderen?

Die schwarze Katze humpelte über die Straße um Überreste im Brand zu suchen aber er konnte wegen der schrecklichen Hitze nicht näher hingehen.

Dann war ein lautes Geräusch auf der Straße. Es war ohrenbetäubender und er wurde in die Büsche verjagt von Männern in seltsamen Outfits.

Loki rannte so schnell er konnte.

Es begann zu regnen und Loki wurde immer schwächer. Sein Körper schmerzte und ebenso sein Herz. Wo sind die anderen hingegangen und wieso haben sie ihn zurückgelassen?

Er traf einen Streuner der ihn anzischte aus seinem Territorium zu verschwinden, und er hinkte so gut er konnte weg.

Als er wusste er konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen, blieb er hinter einem großen Busch und legte sich in den Schmutz zum Schlafen. Ihm, der sich immer so sehr um sein Äußeres gekümmert hat, war es jetzt egal. Er wollte einfach nur dass sein Besitzer kommt und ihn abholt.

* * *

Loki wurde von einem lauten Schnüffeln aufgeweckt. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah einen großen gelben Köter über ihm stehen. Aber es könnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern. Er schloss sein Auge wieder und ignorierte den Hund weiter.

Thor, welcher herumschnüffelte um einen Spielgefährten zu finden, kam zu dem schwarzen Fellknäuel und war überrascht. Er sah, dass es eine Katze war, weil sie immer vorbeigingen aber nie mit ihm spielten. Sie waren auch viel kleiner als er und so liebenswert. Aber diese Katze war anders. Er konnte den Geruch des Feuers auf dem Pelz riechen. Etwas, dass er roch wenn seine Familie zum Camping ging und ein Feuer machte.

Das Feuer war heiß und kann benutzt werden um köstliche Dinge zu erhitzen, aber es war auch schmerzhaft wenn man ihm zu nahe kommt. Etwas, das er einst gelernt hatte.

Diese Katze war verletzt, dass sah er, und er winselte als sich das grüne Auge öffnete und schloss ohne jede weitere Reaktion. Er konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken bevor er zurück über den Rasen zu seinem Haus rannte.

Er lief die kurzen Holzstufen auf die Terrasse mit donnernden Schritten hinauf. Seine Nägel kratzen auf den Brettern. Er sah seinen Besitzer Odin mit einer Zeitung in seinen Händen sitzen. Thor winselte und bellte laut um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Besitzers zu bekommen. Als er wusste, dass er sie hatte drehte er sich im Kreis und lief über den Rasen, aber wenn er bemerkte, dass sein Besitzer ihm nicht folgte ging er zurück und dieses Mal zupfte er seiner Hose. Er wich zurück und winselte bis Odin aufstand und sagte, er würde ihm folgen, um zu sehen was er ihm zeigen wollte.

Thor eilte die Treppe hinunter und lief über den Rasen in den Busch wo die Katze war und sein Schwanz wedelte hin und her, als er sich umdrehte, um sicherzustellen, dass sowohl die Katze und als such sein Besitzer dort waren, wo er sie wollte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Odin als er zu seinem Golden Retriever kam. Er schob Thor beiseite um einen besseren Blick hinter den Busch, der offensichtlich interessant war, zu bekommen.

Thor winselte als sein Besitzer sich bückte und die schwarze Katze aufhob. Die Katze bewegte sich nicht und zeigte auch sonst keine Regung.

Thor folgte treu seinem Besitzer als sie die schwarze Katze in ihr Haus brachten.

* * *

Als Loki das nächste Mal seine grünen Augen öffnete, war er an einem ihm unbekannten Ort. Und er hörte ein lautes Bellen, das ihn fast aus der Haut fahren ließ.

Er sah auf den Hund vor sich und versuchte die Situation zu assimilieren. Er hatte noch nie einen Hund aus dieser Nähe gesehen. Da er nicht nach draußen ging, hatte er nur die Möglichkeit einen zu sehen, wenn jemand zu Fuß mit einem an der Leine vorbeiging.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich?" fragte er mit zurückhaltender Stimme.

„Du bist bei mir zuhause." antwortete der Hund. „Ich bin Thor. Wie ist dein Name?"

Es war recht einfach zu sehen dass dieser Köter genauso harmlos war als wie die Kinder in seiner Familie waren. Sie waren einfach größer als er, aber das war es auch.

„Loki." gab er zu.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" Thor fragte ohne Zögern. Nicht einen Gedanke daran verschwendend, dass es vielleicht etwas ist das Loki nicht beantworten will oder an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern will.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Loki legte seinen Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten und schaute den Hund an. „Ich bin aufgewacht und irgendwas war falsch im Haus. Ich ging um Hilfe zu holen, als plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch war und als ich zu meinem Zuhause schaute war es weg." Es schmerzt wirklich daran zurückzudenken. „Ich will zu meinem Besitzer." Seine Sehnsucht in der Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

Thor winselte bei dem Schmerz den die Katze offensichtlich fühlte und bewegte sich langsam so nah wie möglich ohne Loki unwohl zu machen. Katzen mögen ihn normalerweise nicht. Er wollte nicht dass Loki ihn hasst.

Als Odin mit seiner Frau Frigga zurück in das Zimmer kam sahen sie ihren Hund neben dem Polster und der Decke die sie als Bett für die Katze hergerichtet haben zusammengerollt liegen.

Sie haben gerade die Nachrichten über eine Hausexplosion in der Vorstadt gesehen und dass die dort lebende vierköpfige Familie getötet wurde. Es war nicht schwer für den klugen Odin zusammenzusetzen, dass die Katze die sie aufgenommen hatten höchstwahrscheinlich zu dieser Familie gehörte.

Die Katze war offensichtlich domestiziert, er hatte ein Halsband um mit dem Namen 'Loki', und er war in den Geruch von Rauch und Asche gehüllt.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Frigga ihren Mann. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach hinauswerfen, das arme Ding."

Odin legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zur Beruhigung dass sie es irgendwie lösen werden.

„Wir werden sehen wenn er geheilt ist. Denn jetzt wird er Zeit haben sich zu erholen, bevor wir entscheiden, was wir mit ihm tun."

Weder Loki noch Thor bemerkten die Menschen das Zimmer betreten oder verlassen als sie Seite an Seite schliefen.


End file.
